


8-Bit Warrior ~ Unofficial

by Diamond_Hacker



Category: 8-Bit Warrior - Cube Kid, Nether Kitten - Cube Kid - Fandom
Genre: Aether, Aetheria - Freeform, Aetheria City, Arcadia - Freeform, Beta (Dimension), Channel (Dimension), Diamondhome, End, Icerahn/Icehollow, Land of the Dead, Maelstorm, Minecraft, Nether, Overworld (Dimension), Pandemonium (Dimension), Shadowlands, Veil (Dimension), Villagetown, Void (Dimension), Works of Cube Kid (KidOfCubes), Zone (Dimension)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Hacker/pseuds/Diamond_Hacker
Summary: Runt and his friends need to keep Villagetown from falling into Herobrine and his minions’ hands. They work when suddenly, a new player, (also referred as a human or terrainian.) appears from a portal and tell them Herobrine is up to something unbelievable… something that requires the work of all the heroes and legends of the prophecy to defeat. Will Runt and his friends be able to stop this maniac from destroying the whole world or will the Aetherian world end?  Read the story to find out.
Relationships: Emerald Shadowcroft/ Kolbert21337, Max Whitecloud/ Nessa “Lola” Diamondcube, Runt Ironfurnace/ Breeze “Alyss” Nightcrest, Stump Goldenfeather/ Ophelia
Kudos: 1





	1. Monday: Update I

Wow. Just wow. Breeze and her father, Brio, were actually dusk elves?!? Really??? Hey, why am I not an elf? Moon elf, rain elf… Seriously. I would have wanted a time to chat with Breeze and her father about the dusk elf thing, but from all the crowds cheering and rushing around trying to ask the father and daughter some questions, I decided to leave the duo alone on the stage receiving compliments. But now… she’s a dusk elf… _What an honor it should be to receive those powers,_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Kolb asked me, “Runt, get tidying the town square! Kae, Extreme and Becca are helping! Come on! This is your hometown, and we’re already helping! No use daydreaming and frolicking in useless business!” I sighed. Then I rushed down the streets to meet Kae, Extreme and Becca. “‘Kay,” Kae began. Tidy up those pavements there.” He pointed to an alley which had its floor all jumbled up. I grunted as I snapped the bricks in place. 

_Huff… Puff… Ahh!_ I was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. The stone block I was placing fell on the ground with a _Thump._ “Who is it?!? WHO IS IT?!?” I screamed, panicked. I heard a slapping noise from the character. It’s just me, Emerald. I finished the houses down on Goldmeadow Street. Need some help?” She asked. I turned around. Smiled. “Yes, of course, dear Emerald.” I grunted as I placed a cobblestone block on top of a hole with lava under it.

Nothing really happened today. All we did was work, work, work, and we got all of the bricks in place, and the few houses on the street. Last thing. Even though I had only ate a few pieces of bread and a croissant, I felt it was my duty as the village defender - to take care of people - and to protect my hometown. And in that case, I finally remembered: the mayor was knocked out cold. He’s been taken out by an arrow with Poison V and Frostwisp Venom, whatever that is. The bad news is, only Faolan knows how to cure it. He said, “This venom can only be removed by a special type of flower that creates a potion effect,” He paused. “I think.” I sighed. There was nothing else to do, other than watching the sun set. After such a long day of work, I figured I might as well as eat dinner. I ate a stormberry roll, pizza and a “chocolate milkshake”, something they invented - the Lost Legion, before we came back to Villagetown, discovering the burning flames that had smoked the whole place to almost nothing. So, as I might say, it was an exhausting day. Some members of the Lost Legion built a bunker for us to sleep in, since most of us had no houses to retire to, and the lucky ones’ houses had partly burned down, and most of the floor was gone. 

“Hey.” A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around. It was Stump, Emerald, Lola and Max. “Hey.” Then I paused. “Hey, where’s Breeze - or Alyss, whatever you call her now?” Max answered. “I just finished cleaning the houses on Morningrose Street. I had encountered Breeze and her father a few times, and, just like when they revealed themselves to be dusk elves - were still being bombarded by endless questions. I have a feeling that -” “Hi guys.” Someone interrupted. It was Breeze! Her father, behind her, said, “We have finished answering the questions of the villagers, and we have also helped building this bunker that we will all sleep in.” “Nice.” Stump yawned. “Sorry, but I gotta sle -” “Zzzzzzz…” Stump had already fallen asleep! “‘Kay,” I said. “Let’s get sleeping.” My friends flumped onto the beds, joining the chorus of “Zzzs”. I pulled Stump up to his bed and lay down. “Goodnight, guys.” I whispered softly.

After falling asleep, I began to have a strange dream. There was a human, who said, “Herobrine will not attack… yet. I am Diamond32762. He has begun to amass his army from all the kinds of mobs, all over the dimensions, and has already begun in the Nether, persuading the Magma Cubes and Wither Skeletons to join the army. You and your friends- Kolb, Breeze, Brio, Stump, Emerald, Lola, Max and, me- will have to stop him from doing such a bad movement to the universe. I understand that you need to go to Academy soon, but still… time goes much slower in other dimensions. One hour here in the Overworld means about a minute in other dimensions. We shall start in the Nether to collect the Magical Blaze Rod and the Mythical Netherite Shards. Tomorrow, ask all the people I have listed out to meet me at a secret place- underneath your bed. Punch out the white wool block in the corner. There will be a ladder. Good luck!” And he disappeared from my dream. I don’t remember anything after that, but everything went black.


	2. Tuesday: Update I

Today I woke up at 6 am or something. Due to having collapsed on my bed at 10 o’ clock, I felt like it was an opportunity to get up, you know, and do some things. Everyone was already woken up when I did.

_Wow,_ I thought. _So fast! How could these guys wake up faster than me?!?_ Just then, a sweet voice tore into my thoughts.

Lola said, “Um, guys, I think we should have some breakfast first?”

Max chimed in. “Sure, if you don’t mind. There’s no work for us to do. We were just tidying up the remains of the broken streets. Don’t mind if I hang out with you for the whole day.”

“Actually, there’s more than meets the eye…” I began, thinking about the “Diamond37642” dude. But I stopped when my friends looked at me suspiciously.

“Um, forget it, you guys. I’ll be revealing this stuff when we get back here, after a nice breakfast of stormberry rolls and coffee.”

I walked over to the cafeteria, which was on the next floor.

The waitress there walked over to us. “What can I get for you?” She asked.

“Stormberry rolls and coffee for all of us.” We said in unison.

Ezael said, “Huh? Oh… yeah. I’m taking the same.”

After a couple minutes, the waitress returned with the stormberry rolls and coffee.

I was so hungry I ate them in about five minutes. The others did the same.

When we got back to our room, I began telling the others about my dream.

“So there was this guy who called himself “Diamond32762” for some reason and warned me that he knew about Herobrine, and that Herobrine was ambassing an army from the dimensions, not just this one. And he told me to meet him under the white wool block of my bed.”

Ezael gasped. “No way. The mobs from the 5th dimension are much more stronger and can crush a diamond sword into half in almost ten seconds.” Emerald cut Ezael’s talking short.

“Then what are you waiting for? 

Let’s go find this “Diamond” dude! She said while lifting my bed.

The bed slammed at the wall.

_Bang!_

The others in the room scowled at me from the window. “Sorry.” I said sheepishly.

Then we found the block. I dug it using my pickaxe, revealing a large chamber made of obsidian.

I, with Alyss, tiptoed down the corridor. There was the occasional bat. Then we saw a light. A dim light.

I thought, _Does this cross over to the Halls of Agemmon? Won’t be surprised if my hypothesis was right._

We eventually came across a chamber with many chests and a person. He was a player with adamant armor. Or a human. Anything you call him.

“You must be Diamond32762,” I gasped. He smiled. Then he spoke in a kind voice that was as deep as mine, “Yes. I assume you must be ready for the quest?”

Ezael gulped. “Yes.”

“Good,” he said. “Where’s Kolb? Didn’t I say he should come too?”

Stump and Emerald said in unison, “We’ll go get him!”

When Kolb, Emerald, Stump and… Ophelia?!? 

“Stump!” I hissed. “This human didn’t mention anything about Ophelia! You’re sure we can bring her?”

Before Stump had a chance to respond, Diamond informed him that Ophelia was also allowed to come.

Then, he said, we would have a chance to learn how to teleport.

“Really?!? You can do that?!?” Stump shrieked.

“Yes, yes,” Diamond said. “As an admin like Entity, of course I can!”

_Shockwave._

“Please teach us.” Max, Emerald and Stump begged.

“Didn’t I say I would?” Diamond laughed.

He continued. Since there are places you must teleport, you should concentrate on the area you are in. You can teleport, probably around ten blocks or so, since you are beginners. Just concentrate on the destination you want. And no, it’ll take at least a month to teleport between dimensions. Plus you can’t just teleport to some random dimension, like the 11th. The dimension has to be _next_ to the other dimension. Now you have a try. Concentrate on this. He pointed to a carving of the Crying Star, the Eyeless One’s sigil. 

I thought, _Sounds easy enough._

Then I heard a _Z-z-z-zzzippp!_

I opened my eyes. I did it!

“Ye-” I was going to say “Yes” but Diamond stopped me. “Do not disturb the others.”

_Z-z-z-aaappp!_

_Z-z-z-zooopp!_

_Z-z-z-zwham!_

_Z-z-z-zippp!_

_Z-z-z-zaaap!_

Needless to say, we all teleported to a certain spike- or tip of the star.

“Then now we go.” Diamond said as he entered the portal.


	3. Wednesday: Update I

I’ve got to say, today was pretty epic.

So we zoomed in the Nether Portal- _Zzwwi-i-ipp!_ We had arrived in the Nether!

Now, I know that I said I have no intention to step foot in a place where everything burns under me, but, well, since the life of all Aetherians are depending on us… I think I might go to the Nether for the world.

Once everyone was in the Nether, Diamond clapped his hands. “All right! Everyone has good gear, right? Because we’re about to interfere piglins, hoglins, maybe zoglins and possibly even piglin brutes!” 

I asked, “What are piglins?” “Ah,” Diamond said. “Piglins are like zombie pigmen, just their kind has been killed by the zombified piglins, who were jealous of the zombie pigmen’s power over most of the Nether. The all the piglins will not bother you if you have gold armor. You can also trade with them using gold materials, like gold nuggets, ingots or clocks. But do NOT- do NOT open their chests. They will come at you if you do so. Thankfully, I have some soul torches. One torch and one soul sand on top will make this. They will send piglins running.”

“And the zoglins and hoglins?” Lola asked hopefully.

“They are bigger pigs who attack everything. Anything but blocks, of course. They also attack armor stands and do no damage.” Diamond said.

“Oh, yes,” Diamond said. “The hoglins are afraid of warped fungus, which can also be able to tame striders so you can ride across lava. You can find them in the warped forest everywhere.”

“And how about the Netherite Shards?”

“The Netherite Shards can only be found at a piglin base. You have to dig down eight blocks or so. You can find ancient debris, which looks like bricks but in a dark-red-color. Smelt them in a furnace and craft with three other netherite scraps and four gold ingots, you can create a netherite ingot. Put it in an anvil with a diamond sword; it will make the sword a lot better.” Diamond said.

Kolb asked, “Where can we find the piglin fortress?”

Diamond responded, “Anywhere.”

We began our search as a group. As luck would have it, we soon found a piglin fortress. 

“Get your gold armor.” Diamond whispered, peeking up. “And don’t worry about hoglins. They will be turned to porkchops by the piglins. And zoglins don’t come here. Only in the crismon forest.”

So we strapped our gold armor and shield with gold, or sword with gold.

Thankfully, we were able to get cross the piglins without drawing a lot of attention.

That was when it went a bit wrong.

A hoglin from the fortress somehow escaped outside. No piglins saw it. But it saw us.

It charged at us at full bullet speed, grunting loudly. The piglins turned around and saw it, running to it, hoping to turn it into porkchops. But more hoglins wandered out, booting me in the butt.

“Hey! HEY!” I screamed. “I’m on your side! I’m innocent!”

But they didn’t listen. They bucked me up the fortress right before slain.

_WHAM!_

I had landed near a chest. I grunted. Taken half my hearts due to fall damage.

I ate three cooked porkchops from a hoglin killed when it was pushed into lava. It burned as it went back on land. I felt better. _Ahh…_

But as soon as I got up, my armor clinged to the hinges of the chest.

 _Oh no,_ I thought.

The piglins charged at me. Instinctively, Diamond teleported over to me.

 _Oh yeah!_ I remembered that _I_ had teleporting powers too. 

I strained as I closed my eyes, being attacked by piglins. 

_Zzzuuupp!_

I landed near the others. Kolb and Emerald teleported up to the fortress, attacking the piglins. 

I had to regen health, so I went to the crismon forest in search for a hoglin or something.

I soon found four of them. As soon as they were close to me, I used a flint and steel to light up the ground, making the mutant pig beasts on fire. I ran around as they chased me, falling one by one.

_Munch munch munch!_

Then I raced back to the battlefield. Lola had created a mechanism to shoot some arrows out to the piglins, _Poof_ ing them. Stump had used his shield to slice off piglins’ heads, and so far so good.

_Thump Thump Thump. Uh oh._

I turned around, seeing ten piglins with gold axes.

 _They must be the piglin brutes!_ I thought.

Diamond, Kolb and Emerald, having killed all the piglins, teleported to us.

Diamond shouted, “The piglin brutes!”

Since the piglins were all slain, we turned to attack the piglin brutes.

“YyyYYYyyAAaaAAAAHhhhHH!” Me, Alyss and Stump said, drawing our best swords. (but not the ones Oaeo made.) 

_Clang! Clash! Bam!_

The piglin brute attacked me with a swipe at the head, but I ducked and stuck my sword in its chest. When it got disoriented, I had the chance to kill it. When I saw Alyss in trouble with three PBs, I ran to her. The PBs were not expecting me, so I got a headshot on both using my ability, Duel Strike. As one piglin brute paid attention to me, I blocked his swing as I stuck my other sword at the piglin brutes’ stomach. It poofed instantly as Emerald strung her silver lyre, healing us. Then I focused back at the piglin brute. My other hand free, it cut at the shoulder, then Lola blasted a TNT at it as I rolled away. The PB exploded.

“BA-BOOOM!”

Meanwhile, Max was having trouble killing the PB in front of him. I stretched out an arrow from my bow, hitting the PB’s arm, knocking the gold axe away as Stump threw his shield like a boomerang, cutting the PB’s head off.

All brutes were defeated. We won.

Since we were SO close to the fortress, I decided to mine a bit- for now. I dug a staircase to the eight block place while drinking a fire resistance potion. _Slurp!_

Then I found two of the bricks close to each other. Still, as I mined, I found myself at the edge of an island and the bottom was lava. As I peeked nervously, I could see there was some ancient debris at the side. I mined there. _Chink Chink Chink!_ I found another ancient debris.

During the day, I had found ten of the ancient debris. I walked back up to the stairs, finding my friends with sixteen shards. We had enough for eight netherite swords or anything else that requires netherite. 

Then I spread my scraps proudly.

Diamond searched the pile in an instant.

“Yes!” He screamed.

“What?” I asked him, confused.

“Here is… the Netherite Shard.” 


	4. Wednesday: Update II

“The Netherite Shard,” Diamond says in shock. “You found it!”

“Yep,” I said proudly. “I did.”

“That was epic!”

“Wonderful would be the word I’d use, actually.”

“I can relate.”

“What do we do with the shard, exactly?”

“It is part of the weapon, Legendblade. And the Magical Blaze Rod is a key material to travel to the End. Since we’re doing this quest, we only have permission to travel between the Overworld and the next Dimension. Or else we could just wait for Herobrine at the last dimension, and the quest would mean nothing.”

_ He means it. That makes sense. I found the Netherite Shard. _

I took it and inspected it. It had a orangish-yellowish glow, and looked just like a prismarine shard, only the

Netherite color with a hilt of a blade on it. 

That was  _ sooooo _ amazing!

All of us were so busy looking at the marvelousness of the shard that we forgot to eat.

_Whoops,_ I thought. 

_GrrRRrRrrRumBbbleEee…_

_Double Whoops!_

“I’ll find a hoglin,” Diamond informed us. You guys craft a smithing table and some netherite swords, pickaxes, axes, or armor… anything.”

Just like that, he ventured off to get some porkchops.

**Diamond’s P.O.V**

I had volunteered to go hunting for some porkchops from the hoglins. Of course, this meant danger, even with adamant armor. You see, I had gone on many adventures in the past, even legendary armor became weak. But I was willing to sacrifice it for the sake of the others.

I soon found one of the hoglins in the warped forest.

“HEY! Hey, you uglified zombie piggy!” Sure enough, it charged at me. I dodged left, and it crashed into a tree.

“BAM!”

When it was still dazed, I ran forward and thrust my sword at its head.

_ Needless to say, that was totally crit. _

When I stuffed the porkchops in my inventory, I heard a grunt. A  _ chorus _ of grunts.

Then seven hoglins surrounded me. I grinned. It was going to be easy for a bunch of mindless attackers.

When they charged at me, I leapt in the air. The overgrown pigs could not resist the force, and crashed to each other, taking almost a quarter of their health.

When I sailed down, I used both of my swords- voidcrystal to headshot the piggies. Five of them poofed.

When the others chased me, I kited them. Making sure there were no ghasts, I pillared up using cobblestone, throwing a TNT down, lighting it. 

BOOM!

I was safe from the top, of course. I collected fifteen of them. 

_ That’s enough, _ I thought.

Then when I jumped down, a hoglin charged at me without warning.

"HEY! HEY!” I shouted. “I’m your friend! I’m an ally!”  


I was totally unprepared. 

After it bucked me in the butt, I had sailed up in the air. I aimed my swords at its head, cutting it off. 

I wheezed. I was already damaged from that attack. I gathered the porkchops and hurried back to the piglin fortress battlefield.

**Runt’s P.O.V**

Diamond was back! With around twenty porkchops.

We had a nice feast and then Diamond said, “Maybe we should go to sleep?”

Of course, nobody knew. Since the clocks didn’t work in the nether, we used a flint and steel on an inactive nether portal we had built when Diamond was away. He quickly checked the time. It was almost noon. We dashed back into the chamber, breaking the nether portal (in case if anyone came in) and raced up the bunker.

“It’s about time,” Faolan scolded me. “We were calling, finding and searching you everywhere to discuss about the mayor… it’s been an hour since then!”

“Apologies,” Brio said. “We have been sleeping in, since yesterday we helped a lot on the streets, houses, farms…” he trailed off.

Faolan grumbled. “Whatever, you say. Let’s go to the Mayor’s house. I’ve got aetherspring already.” 

“Cool!” I exclaimed. “Are you saying we can cure the mayor?”

“Yes of course,” he responded. “Now, follow me.”

Just then I heard something. Something that caught my ear.

I heard Breeze say, “Diamond, didn’t you say that it would be about an hour?”

Diamond said, “Yes, but the adventure took longer time than I expected. And we will make a trip there again… someday this week. The Magical Blaze Rod… held by the Blaze King… awaits us.”

I had to strain to hear those last words.


	5. Wednesday: Update III

Hi again. Last we left off at… 

Oh yeah! Faolan dragged me to the Mayor’s house and told me he had aetherspring. Geez, I’m not really enthusiastic with having to deal with it and everything, but as long as it means I can remain as a great hero, I’m all for it.

Anyway… 

Kolb, Kae, Hurion and Eeebs were already there. I panted, “Hey… guys…” They looked at me awkwardly, like expecting something. 

“Well?” Hurion asked.

Faolan said, “I have aetherspring.”

That set everyone off.

“Stop! STOP THE CHEERING!” Kolb shouted. “We will begin with the experiments to awaken this honored villager once more.”

Faolan continued. “Anyway, here’s the potion that I made from the aetherspring and… here we go.”

Faolan gently opened the mayor’s mouth. He poured the thick purple liquid in.

Nothing. He didn’t even move.  _ What the heck? _

Faolan seemed confused, too. He took out the eight other potions that he had brewed just in case for this occasion. He poured the liquid in at the same time. Nope. Nothing. 

“Too bad no one here has the  _ Effect Leveliser, _ ” I lamented. “Someone that is a wizar-”

“I got it!” Eeebs said. He raced towards the door. “I’ll go get Becca.” 

_ Moments later…  _

Eeebs returned with Becca. “Guys. What’s happening?” “Oh.” She said absently as she stared at the mayor. You need the  _ Effect Leveliser  _ thing , right?”

Without waiting for an answer, she put her hand forward. Suddenly, a orange screen materialized. It said,  _ Frostwisp Venom at LVL XII. _ Kae looked horrified. “What? That’s so high! Even this potion can’t cure it! What can we-”

CRRASHH!! In came a weird, short, stubby man, decked in full enchanted gold armor, wielding a gold broadsword.

Me, Eeebs and Faolan were shocked. “What are you doing here, Mr… Mr…”

“Call me Goldor Goldenfury.” He said.

However, Kolb and Kae were not aghast. “What is a golden dwarf doing here?!?” Golder smiled. “‘Ere for the quest.” “Ah. Y’want me to cure this guy?” Faolan said, “Yes, if possi-” “I got it!” He grinned. He took out three thingies that looked like a crafting table and connected them to a “vacuum” thingy. “What’s that?” I asked. The dwarf ignored me. “Almost there… almost there…” “Finally!” he exclaimed. He poured a weird potion with sparks: the  _ Spellcrush  _ potion. “It can cure almost every debuff or buff in existence!” he said to us cheerfully with a wink.

After the mayor woke up, he said, “Enderpistachio pancakes and… and… pineapple pizza…” after banging back on bed, snoring. We were tremendously flabbergasted.

“Now, where’s my reward?” he said. “Y’know, the secret quest thing!” he looked at the mayor. ‘Don't worry about him, he’s in a bit of a daze. He’ll recover soon.” “Oh. Yeah.” Faolan reached into his robe pocket. He took out a ring made of frost opal, giving  _ Resilience V. _ When the dwarf was given this item, he almost screamed. “What?” he sighed. “Nope, n’need some resilience cloggin’ my inventory,” he muttered, “So called quest…” as he stormed out the door.

“Well, guess we got the problem solved.” I said meekly as I walked out of the door innocently.


End file.
